Forbidden
by VanitasXXX
Summary: Ventus bumps into Vanitas and both falls in love for each other but Terra doesn't allow it.
1. Prologue

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rate: M**

**(Kingdom Hearts Yaoi)**

**Pairing: Vanitas x Ventus, Terra x Ventus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

**WARNING: Contains MALE X MALE contact. Don't like it? Then don't read. The simple.**

* * *

** ~Prologue~**

_In every light, __there lies darkness in every corner. Awaiting the day they to take __control and take the hearts of one's soul. _

_It's the key blade welder duty to shine the light to bring the hearts back from darkness._

_But there is one key blade that does the opposite._

_Two different key blades combined to one,_

_Forbidden power awaits,_

_between light and dark._


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rate: M**

**(Kingdom Hearts Yaoi)**

**Pairing: Vanitas x Ventus, Terra x Ventus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

**WARNING: Contains MALE X MALE contact. Don't like it? Then don't read. The simple.**

* * *

** ~Chapter 1~**

_Ventus was sitting on the edge of a building, watching the sun go down. The blond boy __looked down at his right hand, emotionless. His lifted is hand up and turned his hand into a fist. Suddenly, a light started to glow and grow out to the right side, turning into a keyblade._

_"Why so glum?"_

_Ventus turns around, finding Aqua stand there, smiling at him. Got up and looked at her._

_"Terra hasn't come back yet." said Ventus. "What if he's hurt?"_

_"Ven.." Aqua put her hand on Ventus's shoulder. "He'll be here soon. He's a big boy and he can handle himself."_

_"I know, I know.." he replied._

"Come on, let's go train until he comes. Okay?" She smiled.

Ventus eyes glowed and smiled. "Really?!" He chimed.

Aqua giggled. "yes."

* * *

After training with Aqua, there was still no sign of Terra anywhere. Ventus stared out the window, looking up at the night sky, watching the shooting-star whoop by. Suddenly, Ventus felt arms wrap around him, squeezing him tightly.

"You're late..." Ventus grumbled, looking back, find the brunette resting his head of his shoulder.

"Sorry about that. I had to fight the Unversed." said Terra, kissing Ventus on the cheek.

"I'm guessing their getting worse?" Ventus asked.

Terra nodded. "Seems to be more bigger ones than the smaller ones."

"Mmm.." Ventus looks back at the window and continue to watch the stars. Terra watched him until he had an idea and smiled.

"Hey, Ven?"

"Yeah?" Ventus replied.

"You know," Terra continued. "We can go somewhere we can see the stars better."

Ventus jumped up off his bed and ran toward the door, looking at Terra. "Let's go!"

Terra smiled and got up as well.

* * *

As they were walking toward the dark part of the island, both Terra and Ventus sat down on the beach, looking up at the sky. Ventus was amaze at how many shooting-stars he could see so clearly compared to his room in the castle.

"This is amazing!" Ventus chimed. "I wish Aqua could see this."

"She might be practicing." said Terra.

Ventus got up. "Let's go get her." Before Ventus turned around and run off, Terra quickly grabbed Ventus's hand, pulling him down on his lap. Ventus winched as he fell and looked up at Terra.

"What was that for?" He said. "Don't you want Aqua to watch the stars with us too?"

Terra leaned in and Ventus on the lips, causing the blode to blush. "I do... but I rather be alone with you right now." Terra reached down to Ventus's pants and began to rub his member slowly then started to pick up pace. Ventus blushed even more and covered his mouth, not wanting to moan.

"Don't cover your mouth." said Terra, moving Ventus's hand away from his mouth.

"Someone might hear..." said Ventus, all worried.

Terra looked at him still smiling. "We're far away from the castle. No one will see us or hear us..."

Terra continued to rub Ventus faster and more roughly. Ventus threw his head back and moaned loudly. After 30 minutes, Ventus finally came. Terra licked the cum off and kissed Ventus once more.

" Feel better?" Terra asked.

Ventus sat up and nodded. Terra got up and picked Ventus up and began to walk toward the caslte. As they did, ventus notice a masked guy standing on the beach, watching him.

**Sorry for taking too long. will be continued...**


End file.
